Behind The Scenes : Vampire Knight
by SawahsWorld
Summary: Cut!thats all for this filming of Vampire knight, great you guys! says the director, Yuki thanks him for the praise and heads off to her trailer to do more cocain, kaname says he hates yuki but what if his emotions explode?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight**

**Behind the Scenes **

**Reviews are extremely welcome -Sarah**

**Ps. Hinted forced lemon**

Zero stared at Yuuki and spoke " if ever the human side of me disappears and I've lost control of my self, use this" Yuuki stared at the gun Zero had in his hand, a tiny pistol.

"Zero…"

"CUT!" The man screamed.

"Yuuki darling that was wonderful I felt the connection, Z nice work! The ratings are huge they say that women love the dark brooding loner vampire type." Zero shrugged

"what ever, I'm going to my dressing room." and slammed the door. Yuuki walked to her dressing room passing the tall dark Kaname who blocked her way.

"hey there, going to do more cocaine little lady?"

Yuuki rolled her eyes, "so what if I am? Id ask you to join but I don't feel like you bringing down my high."

"what ever Yuuki, just make sure your nose isn't bleeding for our big press conference, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to come off as a mindless drug addict would I? that would be bad for the ratings." he winked and walked away. Yuuki rolled her eyes and walked into her dressing room. **god why out of all the cast do I have to pretend to be HIS girlfriend. Having to be close to him during the press is extremely painful! **Yuuki practically screamed inside her head. Yuuki found her purse and grabbed a tiny bag of white powder from it, Yuuki took some out and snorted it. Feeling the intense high and take hold.

**(in Kaname's dressing room)**

"I know that its good for the ratings if I date that Yuuki girl, but her addictions getting out of hand, the series is no good if my incest partners dead" Kaname laughed. Shiki nodded his head, pulling Rima into his lap. "You see I don't have that problem with my Rima, the press love us together in real life and they love us not confessing our love on stage. Plus my girlfriend actually, I don't know, can stand to be in the same room as me?"

Kaname sighed, "I hate that little wench she's so annoying plus Kain loves her not me. But sadly the press love our "relationship" so together we are" Ruka walked into the dressing room and wrapped her arms around him, Kaname smiled.

"hello dear" Kaname said. "we better get going if were going to make that press release. Yuuki should be done snorting for now so ill go pick her up off the floor and then we can go." with that they left the dressing room and Kaname broke off of the group to go find Yuuki, he stopped at her dressing room and entered without knocking. He found Kain and Yuuki on top of one another making out.

"get up you two! Were going to be late." Yuuki got up off of Kain and helped him up Kaname made a snorting jester which made Yuuki flick him off. Kaname laughed

"come on my sweet Yuuki, let us walk hand in hand to our press release as a couple." Kaname snorted sarcastically.

Yuuki retorted

"ok my love" Yuuki rolled her eyes. Before Yuuki and Kaname left the building they were already acting happy as can be, Kaname had his arm around Yuuki's waist and Yuuki was holding on to Kaname's arm. Suddenly they walked through the double doors into flashing lights and loud voices.

Reporters were screaming "Yuuki! is it true that your engaged? Kaname! Do you have any plans for engagement? Yuuki and Kaname entered the car together with Zero and drove off to an autograph signing and press release. In the car Kaname watched Yuuki as she fixed her hair and makeup, Kaname didn't truly hate her he was just jealous of Kain. She truly was gorgeous but Kaname was afraid, her addiction truly was getting out of hand.

**What if she overdoses, what if she dies? **

Kaname just watched Yuuki, suddenly Yuuki and Zero screamed and Kaname broke out of his daze to see a truck driving towards them he turned and veered off, breaking the guard rail and causing the car to roll, it barrel rolled down the hill pulling up dirt as it rolled . They felt like rag dolls as the car rolled down the hill and came to a halt upside down.

Yuuki was unconscious, Zero was bleeding,

And Kaname felt ok. He slowly made his way crawling out of the car, he pulled Yuuki out and tried to pull out Zero but a part of the metal frame had stabbed into his leg making it impossible to pull him out. Zero screamed in pain,

"Dude! knock it off! Its not working"

Yuuki was still unconscious by the time Kaname got back to her, she lay there bloody and broken she her hair was matted in blood and she was barley breathing. He sat beside Yuuki and sighed.

"you probably wont hear this sense your unconscious and all but, I love you Yuuki." he bent down and kissed her on her cheek. From the mangled car Zero groaned,

"Pathetic!"

Kaname yelled at Zero for being rude. Suddenly Kaname heard sirens coming and knowing that the news would follow he laid Yuuki in his lap, cradling her head. Then everything happened in a flash, cops arrived, paramedics freed Zero, then they took Yuuki away, Kaname edged the ratings on by making a scene,

"No! please let me stay with Yuuki!" the paramedics said he had to be taken to the hospital as well so they loaded him up and took him to the hospital. Kaname suddenly lost consciousness in the ambulance.

**(Shiki and Rima) **

"Damn! Kaname's late." Shiki yelled.

Rima sat perfectly on his lap and agreed,

"yea, it's a real bummer." then Rima's work phone rang the Vampire Knight theme song

B**oss **

She flipped open her phone

"Yea boss? No way! There was an accident,

Is everyone ok? Well be right there."

Rima closed the phone and turned to Shiki,

"There was an accident with Kaname's car, Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero are all injured but alive.

**(at the hospital)**

Kaname was only left with a concussion and a few nasty cuts and bruises bruised but Zero had to be rushed into immediate surgery. Yuuki laid there broken and comatose. Kaname noticed how banged up she was, she had broken both her arms and cracked her skull she looked like someone had beaten her with a bat.

He couldn't help but feel guilty, he still remembered how cute she looked before the car rolled. She was beautiful, Kaname's memory flashed back to that moment when she was fixing her makeup the sun was shining off her beautiful brown hair her, her pale cheeks were perfected with a slight addition of pink blush. She was truly beautiful .

**But what if she doesn't love me? It seems that way. Who care's, I don't even love her, Do I? **

Kaname laid back on his hospital bed watching Yuuki as she breathed slowly in and out. Kaname got up and walked over to Yuuki's bedside brushing his hand against her face. He went over and closed the blinds and locked the door making the room dark.

**She looks so beautiful…**

Kaname lifted up Yuuki's hospital gown showing her naked beautiful body

**so much cuter than Ruka…**

Kaname took off his hospital gown and leaned down and started kissing Yuuki's lips.

**(Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima)**

"The doctors said that everyone should make a full recovery in about a month" Rima said joyfully. Kain whispered coldly under his breath "if she ever wakes up"

" Now who's up for celebratory pocky and ice cream?" offered Shiki. Rima agreed, Kain not wanting to be left out joined and Ruka tagged along for the hell of it. None of them knew of what Kaname was doing to Yuuki, Yuuki herself was still unconscious.

**Tell me what you truly think of my story**

**Remember ill learn from it so I better see reviews **

**Just kidding you don't have to if you don't want to **

**-Sarah-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile my computer had a virus and I had to reformat it and find a good word pad thing and then I had school work to deal with so yea, I am sorry D:**

**-Sarah-**

It took 3 weeks until Yuki and Zero both recovered in that time the ratings had skyrocketed and support for the injured stars grew more and more each day. Then the day came when Yuki and Zero were to be released, Shiki, Rima,Ruka, Kain,and Kaname met them at the entrance the sound of awaiting fans filled the air. Rima spoke

"Are you guys ready for this?" They all nodded and Kaname pushed open the door. They were blinded by the lights of cameras, The crowd roar as they walked to the car,signing autographs and answering or denying the questions of the news reporters. They drove to there high end apartment while Kaname spoke.

"your glad they didn't screen you for drugs little Yuki" Kaname teased.

" I can't imagine how you could have explained to the public about your addiction."

Yuki rolled her eyes and Zero laughed "Kaname you are one of the most bi polar people I've met." Everyone but Shiki ,who was driving, turned and looked at the silver haired star.

"First you hate the girl then you almost kill her in an accident, then while we wait for the medics you confess your sappy love to her knowing that shes unconscious." Kaname gasped and said "That was only to edge on the rating Zero you know that!" Embarrassment flooded his face turning it a light pink. The car drifted off into silence until they arrived at the apartment. Kaname got up and almost ran into his room, avoiding looking at Yuki for fear his face would betray his true emotions. Locking himself in his room he sat on his bed trying to calm himself down

_**They wouldn't understand. They don't understand**_

Tears started falling down his cheek, dropping like tiny diamonds.

_**It's to late to apologize for being an ass. She must hate me.**_

Kaname was cursing himself for crying when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kaname yelled.

A voice responded "Its Zero now stop being a girl and open the door."

Kaname reluctantly recomposed himself and opened the door to Zero who shoved his way past.

" Kaname, Dude, you seriously need to get your emotions in check. Yuki needs you, your the only guy who can possibly get her to stop this horrible addiction." Zero shrugged. "I know you care about her, and I know you know you care about her so stop acting like you don't."

Kaname was shocked "But what about Ruka? " Zero laughed,

"Not to burst your bubble or anything hotshot but shes been sleeping with the boss the whole time." With that Zero left, an evil smirk on his face. Kaname was stunned it was to much to take in at once.

_**I can believe Ruka was unfaithful but am I really the only one who can save Yuki**_

**(In Yuki's Room)**

"I just don't get it Rima!" Yuki shouted. " Hes such an ass! Why does he care what goes on in my life? God! Hes like an annoying big brother!" Rima laughed, Yuki always got like this when Kaname was talked about. Yuki ranted on, then she sunk down against the wall and sighed.

"but you know I cant help but love him." Rima laughed and said

"I don't understand why your with Kain if you love Kaname. I mean it would make public appearances with Kaname more enjoyable if you were actually in love" They heard footsteps and then Kain stumbled into the room obviously intoxicated, Rima felt sorry for Yuki because of what was about to happen but she couldn't stop it. Kain looked at Yuki without kind eyes and yelled.

"You cheating whore! Your a worthless piece of crap you are!" Then he struck her across the face. Yuki pleaded "Kain please your drunk again please just go and lay down!" Kain smirked and grabbed a fist full of Yuki's beautiful brown hair, pulling her up till she was inches from his face. Yuki could smell the alcohol from Kain's breath.

"I heard you talking to her, if you love him then why don't you go screw him for awhile, see if I care you dirty whore!" he said through slurred speech. Then Rima spoke up

"Dude! That's enough your hurting her! Shiki I need your help in here!" Soon after Shiki appeared and took a very wasted Kain to his room. Yuki laid curled up and in tears. Then they heard another set of footsteps as Kaname walked through the door, he looked down and saw Yuki and spoke.

"who did this?" he asked Rima she replied "Kain went crazy." Kaname knew he had to make a choice, Give up his foolish pride and be there for Yuki or continue to let her suffer and be abused just to avoid confessing his feelings. **Damn why can't this be as easy as T.V **Kaname thought as he stared down at a helpless Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey everyone I kind of forgot I had stories to finish, sorry. For any of you that still care about the story I'll be normally updating soon I PROMISE, At least for this story. So here you go Chapter 3 for your enjoyment.**

**Chapter 3**

Yuki's shivering frail body could no longer hold back the tears caused by the pain. She looked up to see Kaname just staring at her. **He probably enjoys this, seeing me get pushed around by Kain. **Rage built inside of her, why is he always like this? Yuki couldn't take this embarrassment any longer. She stood up and shoved Kaname.

"Screw you Kaname! I hate you so much! I bet you just came to see me suffer, you're probably loving this" With tears in her eyes, she ran out the door and slammed it behind her. She needed to get away from it all, from the abuse of Kain and her mixed feelings of Kaname. She put on her shoes and ran, faster than she had ever run before. Yuki tried to forget all the pain, she just wanted to escape.

Pretty soon Yuki was in the slums of town, she recognized one house on the whole block, the one her dealer lived in. She tried to block out the vulgar things that men were saying as she walked by and pretty soon she passed right by the crack house she usually bought from. She walked until she left that place and ended up at an old lighthouse right on the outside of the city. Feeling the warm ocean air surround her, she slipped off her shoes, picked them up, and began walking towards the water. The dark water looked so inviting as she walked towards it, the tears continuing to flow from her eyes.

**They don't understand me. No one understands what it's like. I've worked so hard to come from nothing to get here and all for what? I'm an addict, a worthless edition to humanity. What kind of role model am I? I just want the pain to end. If only they knew...**

**(Back at the house) **

"Yuki!?" Kaname yelled after her, but it was too late, she was gone. Her last words cut deeply into his heart.

**She hates me! She said it herself, why should I go after her.  
><strong>"God dammit!" he screams, punching a door.His rage wasn't directed at her, but at Kain, for hurting her this way and encouraging her addiction. "I swear to god I'm going to kill Kain." He mumbles.

"Hey man, go after Yuki. She needs you now more than ever. If she doesn't have someone by her side tonight she might end up jumping off a bridge or something drastic like that. You go look for her, Zero and I will deal with Kain."

**She wouldn't do that, would she?**

He sets off to find her, already knowing where she's gone.

**(At the beach)**

Yuki was sitting next to the cool water, hugging her knees, and trying to make sense of her life. As she was enjoying the feeling of water rushing over her bare feet she heard the sound of footsteps and slurred laughter. She looked down the beach to see 6 figures walking down the beach. Yuki had no phone with her because of her quick departure, so the idea of encountering strangers was an immediate danger. She stands up and as they got closer she heard one of them say  
>"Hey look what I found guys, she sure is a pretty thing, familiar looking though. Have I screwed you before lady?" The man says. He starts to walk, almost stumbling, over to Yuki. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.<p>

"Ew! Get away from me you creep!" Yuki pushes him back and he almost falls onto the beach.

"Now that wasn't very nice… I guess I haven't screwed you, you'd be less uptight if I did" he says while his friends chuckle behind him. "Hey guys I have an idea, why don't we all screw little miss uptight?" with that she hears the roar of approval coming from the other 5 members. The man grabs her arm, jarring her towards him. Yuki begins to struggle and fight back but the remaining men descend on her. One of them shouts

"I know where she's from now; she's one of those whores that plays on that new teen show, the ones with the vampires."

"Twilight?" one of them asks

"No you idiot, Vampire Knight, Ooo are we in for a treat tonight." He says sadistically. Suddenly she hears the click of a pocket knife opening and begins to struggle harder, but to no avail. The knife cuts through her silk dress and one of the men tears it away from her. The ocean air hits her newly exposed body. As she tries to scream she feels a hand clamp over her mouth as a hand moves up to her bra. Yuki is filled with pure terror, she's about to be raped and probably killed, by 6 drunken men.

"Not so high and mighty now are you darling? How does it feel to be treated like the whore you are?" Sobbing, Yuki feels a blade cut through her bra.

**This is it? Is this how I'm going to die? **

She could only imagine the news headline "Actress found naked and dead on the beach" She prayed for help with every fiber of her being.

**Oh god, please help me. I can't die, not like this.**

As she feels the other men start to touch her, their veil hands roaming around her body, it felt disgusting. Closing her eyes she continued to struggle and suddenly she saw light, and heard a familiar voice shout.

"You filthy pathetic bastards, get away from her!" Kaname had come to save her, even after all she had said to him today. Kaname punched the man holding Yuki, after being released Yuki falls down against the sand and hears the distinct sound of a gun being cocked back. Then, Kaname quietly spoke  
>"You either leave right now, or I will kill each and every one of you piss heads. It's taking all of my restraint right now not to kill you. You have till I count to three. One, Two." That's all it took. They ran fast, and pretty soon you could no longer see them at all. Kaname took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yuki's exposed body.<p>

"Thank you… I wouldn't have survived without you…" Yuki whispered meekly to him. Kaname said nothing he just picked her up and carried her in his arms back to his car. The morning light just starting to break through into the sky Kaname knew he had to protect her. There was no more place for petty crap anymore. He needed this person to survive; he wanted her to get better. As he closed the car door he promised himself that he would be a better man, from now on. He just had to get her clean.

**Thanks for reading everyone, if you still have interest in the story after my unbelievably long hiatus then I have only one thing to say**

**wow, thanks a lot**

**Sorry I let you guys go for so long**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter I guess  
>leave a review telling me if it sucked or rocked <strong>

**thanks for reading! **

**-Sarah-**


End file.
